


straight back home

by insufferablelovebirds



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3786439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insufferablelovebirds/pseuds/insufferablelovebirds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy bit where Louis surprises Harry by coming home early.<br/>Set like a day after Louis match in 2015</p><p>...literally it's just mindless fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	straight back home

"I can't wait." Harry tossed his overnight bag in the trunk, waving to Shelli one last time before climbing into the car. "I miss you so much."

Louis chuckled sleepily. "You've said that like a couple dozen times today. I miss you too."

"Should I make a reservation for that restaurant or do you want to stay in?" Harry asked slipping on his sunglasses before pulling on to the highway. As much as he loved staying with the Azoff's and in their home, how welcome he felt as part of their family, there was always a feeling he carried of missing home or to be honest the person he'd come to call his home.

"I dunno, up to you, feel like cooking?"

"I always feel like cooking." Harry replied seriously. Making Louis laugh. "How was the game? I wish I had been there." 

Louis sighed. "Me too, I need my lucky charm." Harry smiled. "It was great, everyone had fun."

"Scored a goal for me?" Harry asked despite having play by play texts from Jay, Stan, Fizzy and Lottie including a post game text from Calvin about how insufferable Louis was although Harry told him he was ignoring him after those van pictures. Not that Harry was jealous or anything.

"No, I scored one for Liam." Louis teased. 

"But babe, he doesn't cook your favorite." Harry whined.

"He could."

"He doesn't do your laundry and you don't like wearing his stuff."

"Baby, all you're doing is listing the things that Liam could take over." Louis clucked.

"Alright what about making a mess of you with just a phone call like the other night? Can Liam do that?" Harry asked with a smile.

 "You don't have to be so smug about it."

"Oh I'll be as smug as I want. I consider it a personal achievement ." Harry laughed, he didn't have much space to talk seeing as he fell apart mere moment after Louis from the goodnight/good morning call a few days ago, Louis had just gotten home from a club and was a little more than tipsy and on the side of horny. The calling waking Harry up from where he'd just fallen asleep wanting to wake up in time to give Louis a wake up call.

"Here, he won't shut up about you and your massive dick - details I didn't need by the way- and good night." Stan said before shoving the phone into Louis hand.

"It's a good dick, why wouldn't you need details Stanley?" Louis protested before putting the phone to his ear. "Hello love, they said I'm drunk, I'm not."

Harry had smiled despite himself rolling over in bed to face the ceiling. "You are though darling."

"Am not." Louis whined. "I miss you." he paused. "And your dick, I miss that too, a lot actually, I miss having it around, it's like a teddy bear, reassuring... Yeah."

Harry bit his hand to keep his laugh quiet. "Did you just compare my dick to a stuffed animal?"

"Harry!" Louis protested. "That's not important. The important thing is your not here with me and I miss you."

"I know, I miss you too, it's only a few more days until you can come over and have a lay in the sun and relax yeah?" 

"I'm so tired Harry." Louis whispered. "So tired of going out and tired of being without you. I mean I go out with you but I wanna go now, I wanna club with you, I wanna hold your hand and walk out, so tired of faking everything. Have girls trying to flirt with me and douches thinking they're insulting me." he dissolved into a fit of giggles.  _  
_

Harry bit his tongue, he knew full well how clubbing went, been there done that but the idea of women hanging off of Louis and men hissing as they past made is blood boil. There was a reason they kept the details to themselves, Harry trusted Alberto to keep Louis safe, much like Louis trusted Jeff.

"Soon babe, we're almost most there." Harry whispered. "Got to do it right, don't we?"

Louis giggles subsided. "Yeah, can't mess it up have to fix the mess we're in. Fuck what a mess, Why did we ever agree to this?"

"We wanted it so badly they could have told us our souls went to the devil and we would have signed anyway."

"We as good as did sign away our souls." Louis sighed. "I love you, it's worth it innit?."

"I love you too and it is."

The talk had ended with Harry spelling out -per Louis request- what exactly he planned to do once they saw each other and a murmured 'I love you' before Louis had passed out sending Harry to a cold shower.

"It's been two weeks what do you expect?" Louis snarked. "It's not like you haven't been there."

"I'm only joking, love." Harry pacified. "I'm going to let you go, okay?"

Louis sighed. "Alright, I'm going to sleep, I'll text when I wake, yeah? Love youuuu."

"Yeah, love you too." Harry said with an exaggerated air kiss.

"Ridiculous." Louis muttered with a chuckle. "Love you bye."

Harry laughed tossing his phone on to the seat next to him.

 

Harry parked and waited for the gate to close before popping the trunk and  slipping all the bags onto his wrists needing to get the ice cream into the freezer before it melted. His quick trip to the store had turned into an event, realizing how much he'd run out of the necessities, what he needed for dinner and to appease a jetlagged Louis plus a few fans asking for pictures. He could have asked someone to pick up the list and have it delivered but he'd rather not unless he had to.    

He shouldered open the door managing not to drop anything before setting the bags on the counters sticking his keys between his teeth as he silenced the alarm, sagging against the door he kicked off his boots and dropped his keys into the small dish. Brushing the hair out of his face he turned on the radio and starting unpacking, humming to himself.

He turned to put the last box away and something in the doorway caught his eye, he jumped, dropping the box making granola spill over the shiny wood.

"Steady there, baby." Louis said smiling softly at him, hands deep in his sweatpants. 

" _Lou_." Harry gasped as Louis walked towards him. "What are you- _how_ are you-" Louis cut him off, covering his mouth with his own, with soft hands slipping under his shirt to rest on his hips, thumbs stroking the laurel tattoos.

"You're not supposed to be here yet." Harry breathed, forehead resting on Louis when they broke apart.

Louis laughed, thumb tracing Harry's lips. "Got an early flight, wanted to surprise you."

"You won." Harry pouted looking at the mess on the floor.

"Granola is disgusting you'll thank me."

"Oh will I?" Harry quirked.

"Yes, definitely." Louis  hummed, nimble fingers tracing his hip tattoos by memory , loving the way his abdomen fluttered as he dipped into the waistband of his jeans, before making quick work of undoing the few buttons  and sliding his hands up Harry's chest. "You'll come to see just how disgusting it is."

"It's good for you." Harry sighed as Louis pushed the shirt off his shoulders and leaned him against the edge of the counter.

"Sunshine, this is not some thing you can win it's disgusting." Louis stated dragging his lips down Harry's neck and sucking a mark onto the junction of his neck.

Harry's hands going to grip Louis hips. "You've ..you've eaten muffins with it and liked it." Harry stuttered, hands traveling to cup Louis ass.

"You think I do." Louis hummed, nipping his earlobe before pulling back and dragging Harry's hips to meet his own, eyes falling shut as Harry moved against him.

"Missed you." he muttered, mouthing at Louis neck before tugging at his shirt, Louis pulled it over his head and slipped his arms around Harry's neck twining his fingers into his hair.

"Missed you too." Louis said punctuating each word with a kiss. "What do you want to do, since you've got a handful of my ass?"

Harry squeezed making an noise of affirmation . "It's a good ass, my favorite."

"It better be." Louis scolded good naturedly biting Harry's bottom lip.

"I really want to." Harry dropped his voice leaning close to Louis ear. "Take a nap." 

Louis burst out laughing tucking his face into Harry's neck. "Thank god, I'm exhausted."

"Thought you were horny?" Harry asked dragging his hips against Louis again.

"I'm not a teenager, I can keep it in my pants." Louis said kissing the corner of Harry's mouth.

"More like you're jetlagged." Harry laughed finally letting go of Louis ass and twining their hands instead.

"Are you saying I don't take care of you?" Louis gasped in mock horror.

"Well..." Harry teased, biting his lip to mask his grin, he loved getting Louis worked up over nothing.

"Oh my god you better be joking or I will keep you on edge for weeks. You know I can."

Harry laughed, the sound echoing around the room. "I am,  you take very good care of me always. Very well taken care of." Harry promised pressing kisses down his jaw.

"Damn straight." Louis muttered backing up towards the stairs a tight hold on Harry's hands trusting him to keep him from falling.

"I should hope not." Harry grinned.

Louis rolled his eyes  dropped Harry's hands and raced up the stairs cackling Harry a few steps behind once they reached the bedroom, Louis shucked off his sweatpants and flopped down on the bed. 

"Well strip, I don't have all day." 

"Oh really?" Harry asked stepping out of his jeans and kicking them out of the way, he stepped up to the edge of the bed between Louis legs. Louis wrapped his legs around his hips and pulled him down onto the bed. Making Harry loose his balance and topple over on top of him, barely bracing himself from landing on him completely.  "What was that for?"

Louis smiled eyes crinkling. "You were taking too long." he wrapped his arms around Harry's chest and rolled them over so he straddled him, pressing a line of kisses down the center of his chest , stopping at the butterfly.

 Flipping over he pulled the sheet up and over their heads, cocooning them in. "Hi." Louis whispered, tangling their legs together.

"Hi." Harry beamed pressing a kiss to Louis nose, wrapping his arms around Louis waist and tucking his face into his neck. "I love you." he sighed.

"I love you." Louis smiled pressing a kiss to his forehead and stroking Harry's hair, closing his eyes, feeling Harry's heartbeat against his chest.

Harry's response was a breathy snore against Louis collarbone.


End file.
